


In the Garden

by i_am_still_bb



Series: Gathering FiKi - Drabble Challenges (2019 & 2020) [4]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Early 20th Century, Alternate Universe - World War I, Drabble, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Written for Gathering FiKi's Drabble Challenge #1--Prompt: In the Garden--Ross is home on leave from the Front.





	In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a story kicking around in my head about this time period for a while, but I won't let myself really start on it until I finish other stories. But, I will use the Drabble Challenge as a way of getting it out of my system so I can focus on my WIP.

**1916**

Ross surreptitiously glances at his watch. His mother is seeking his opinion on the flower gardens, and right now he cannot find the effort to care. The carefully folded note that arrived on the tray with his breakfast has said 4pm and that hour was fast approaching after the rest of the day had not moved as quickly as he may have liked.

He would not be late, and Ross did not want to keep him waiting. He fidgets with his Sam Browne’s belt while considering ways to extricate himself from tea, but he should have known his mother would notice his anxious behavior.

“Are you feeling all right, dear?” Her eyes are wide with concern, and her concern prompts his cousins and aunt to look his way as well.

“I’m actually feeling a little unwell; I think I’ve had too much sun,” Ross stands to excuse himself. “I think I’m going to lay down before dinner.”

She nods and he is dismissed. He ignores the curious glances from his cousins as he forces himself to walk at a leisurely pace---it is nearly 10 after.

When he finally reaches the garden, he finds Jim pacing beneath the tall shade trees, his gold hair glinting in the dappled light. Ross can almost smell the salt and sun on his skin. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

Jim turns, “I feared you would not come.”

“I would not miss an opportunity to see you. I leave to go back to the Front in the morning.”

“So soon.” Jim’s voice cracks ever so slightly.

Ross nods. He swallows to keep his own emotions in check. He takes a seat on a bench and pats the empty space that Jim quickly fills. Ross reaches for Jim’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “But you will have me until then. I am tired of making polite conversation with my neighbors and cousins. If I do not come back, I do not want my last memory of home to be their faces and voices.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr!  
  
[Writing](https://curstaidh-mcintyre-writing.tumblr.com/)  
[Personal](https://i-am-still-bb.tumblr.com)


End file.
